


Dreams of Innocence

by insomniumTrilogy



Series: Dreams and Nightmares [2]
Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anneliese is badass, Childhood Friends, Dominik is along for the adventure, Erika is Sneaky, F/F, Gen, Julian can Outsmart Anyone, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Political Alliances, Slice of Life, Some Plot, Soulmates, Spirit Animals, Swordfighting, author is gay and a mess, i guess?, unless he is flustered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniumTrilogy/pseuds/insomniumTrilogy
Summary: In one world, Anneliese is a Princess of a small Kingdom that only needs a mine of Jewels for it to thrive.In this one, Annelise is the heir to a major political Kindom where she will need her wits, knowledge and strength in order to survive.In one world, Erika is thrown into an adventure where she saves a kindom and marries a prince.In this one, Erika's heritage leads to many problems in her life, and not just indentured servitude.They'll need to gain a bit of life experience first before they start on their journey.
Relationships: Anneliese & Julian (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper), Anneliese/Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper), Dominick/Julian (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)
Series: Dreams and Nightmares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770463
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue 1

Anneliese doesn't need to hear the whispered gossip of the maids to understand that she is strange. It isn't that she deviates in look from her parents, but rather the circumstances of her birth.

She knew her mother had almost given up hope on ever getting pregnant, and that if she did it would be difficult. Despite this, Anneliese was born perfectly healthy and smoothly. More than that though, was the fact that almost everyone in the Kingdom somehow knew that the Princess was born before it was ever announced.

Her mother liked to joke that it was her piercing cries that alerted the townsfolk. (It was something much more powerful, an awareness of something great).

If you were to listen to the servants and maids however, the conversation would always come back around to her two unique birthmarks.

You may believe that birthmarks aren't that much of a big deal. However, in the Kingdom of Iridiscentia, marks signify a Child of Destiny. Although not treated harshly or persecuted, they are a subject of wonder to any person. (In the Kingdom that is, in any other Kingdom they are ostracized and usually tracked down and executed)

(It's another reason Iridiscentia has gone to war in the past.)

The maids make a constant chatter on what her marks may mean. How the crown on her shoulder could signify the importance of her rule. Or how the sharp winged butterfly on the hollow of her neck means that she'll be known for her beauty and harmlessness in the future. (She laughs at this in her room, she's four years old and already knows how to handle a blade.)

Her favorite of the marks is the butterfly, she has searched in many lepidopterology books in search for the specific silhouette that was the butterfly, (It has increased her overall love of any science as well).

Despite these happenings however, the Kingdom still adores the only Princess. And she too adores her Kingdom.

Although young, Anneliese has made it her personal mission to gather as much knowledge as she can. If she has to listen to the maids to get a bit more outsider ideas on her marks than so be it.

(Julian will be humored to know that the maids believe her to be harmless.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are pretty short. The prologue is mostly just snippets of life before Anneliese and Erika meet. After that, it will hopefully get longer. Also this story is mostly just fluff.


	2. Prologue 2

As Erika walks around town-square, her hand firmly clasped in her mom's, she people watches. It's always so strange to see the differences of the people in different kingdoms. Their way of dress, how they walk along the street, and even the smile on their faces. (She found that although most people in the Kingdom of Metrillica had smiles and wore semi-descent clothing, they always looked down on foreigners)

(She has visited nearly seven different Kingdoms in her four years of life. Though she doesn't really remember it all clearly.)

Since it's Erika's birthday soon, her mom decided to stay at the Kingdom for a week, rather than for just a few days as usual.

As Erika continues to aimlessly look at people, taking focus to not hum a tune, ( The Kingdom of Metrillica bans any form of music, it's something her mom has warned her of many times before they step into the Kingdom's territory), her hand is gently tugged on. Her mother silently nods her head to a boutique a few strides in front of them.

She has to stop herself from expressing her feelings of excitement through song. The boutique, is showcasing different fabrics in numerous colours. (It's a bummer there are no pretty patterns on any fabric.)

Despite the nonexistent designs, and simple silhouettes of the clothing on the mannequins, the store still brings her a sense of happiness. Fabrics, beautiful clothing and music, any one of those three things are enough to bring her spirits up!

(The Kingdom they are in almost seems to suck the energy and creativity out of it's people. Even the fabric seems to lose it's vibrancy in this place.)

As Erika slowly takes a look around at various fabrics, (there is a silky blue one that calls her name), her mother leans down to speak softly in her ear.

"You can choose a single yard of any fabric, and one colour of embroidery thread," her mother's soft cadence is pleasant to listen to, "this is your gift."

As Erika immediately walks over to the blue fabric, and picks some thread that looks like spun silver she thinks of previous gifts given to her in the past. The heart locket that has been with her since birth (hidden beneath her blouse).  
A carved piccolo, and feather pen. A kid archery bow, and a book on how to care for string instruments (It was dog-eared, and most likely an older edition, but she hopes for the day when she'll be gifted a string instrument.)

As the items picked out and paid for, (she feels guilty when the fabric she picked out is expensive), she stays close to her mom as they went back to the inn they are staying at.

(She wishes sincerely that the week will go by quickly, and also that they'll get to be free to sing all she wants when they do.)

(Staying in this Kingdom makes her feel closed in and imprisoned.)


	3. Prologue 3

Anneliese was not having a great time. In fact the only thing even remotely 'enjoyable' about this situation was that Julian was there with her.

She doesn't want to get fitted for a dress. A dress meant to be worn for her father's funeral procession. Everything about it is dull, and grey, and just... Exhausting.

Her father (Papa), was always so bright and happy, his smile alone is what caused the people to believe in him. In Anneliese's opinion the procession is an insult to everything he is. He went against the harsh cruelty the kingdom had on other life, he wanted happiness to be a constant and he had been achieving that. 

He specifically told her that he wanted the Kingdom to send the spirits of the dead off in 'style', in happiness, to not be burdened by a black veil.

And what do many of her father's administrators do? They insist on a morose sending off, where they must invite their allies from different Kingdoms to encroach on their personal grieving.

"Anne, if we continue to stay in this spot, I'll probably develop a hunched back."

Julian, her tutor, and probably her best friend (only friend), was sat beside her closely as they hid in a cupboard. Although he is complaining, it was his idea in the first place to hide in the lesser used kitchen to get away from the guards and maids.

(Even if she dragged him into this situation, it was his own fault for contributing.)

"Once they get it into their thick skulls that I won't wear any hint of gray or black, then we can crawl out."

At her statement, all Julian did was stare at her blankly, before rolling his eyes upward and cursing.

"Y'know for a tutor, you do an awful lot of enabling, aren't you supposed to correct my behaviour?" Anneliese flutters her eyelashes at him, the action mostly obsolete due to the complete darkness that they were currently surrounded by.

With a tired sigh, Julian resisted just shoving her out of the closet, "I tutor classes, like I have said on multiple occasions that it has now become known to others 'I teach, not preach, I will not groom you into a lady for you are not a dog', however, I now begin to wonder."

Despite it being said in a tone that can only be described as 'biting', Anneliese knows it was said in jest, and that no real contempt was meant.

"Well I'm more of a cat person anyways," Anneliese begins to shift in place leaning forward to press her ear closer to the cupboard door, "I'd be a cheetah, y'know the one said to be seen near the villages in the Arintoel Province?"

"A deadly predator, basically known for their speed? I think you need a bit more work before you can achieve their gracefulness."

She wasn't pouting, "Then perhaps you are a margay, lesser known than even the ocelot." Perhaps she was being petty, but nobody saw Julian having to go through gruelling lessons on posture and footwork and breathing.

(With her attention split she doesn't hear the servant passage way door opening.)

Despite her less than complimentary words he still manages to be smug, "Oh, you mean the cat who manages to use their strengths strategically like tree climbing and mimicry to get a wider range of prey, I guess I'll be more than okay with that comparison."

Turning slightly to glare at the dark blob that was situated awkwardly in a corner, "One day, You will be the one to be outmenuevered by Me."

"I will wait endlessly than until you finally give up," Anneliese could practically taste the eye-roll in the air. However, before she got a chance to be teased by Julian again, the cupboard door, which she was still leaning on was opened, and she came tumbling out.

With a cry of, "Anneliese!" Julian soon joined her on the ground, one on the buttons on her dress caught the fabric of his shirt. Instead of resisting the pull and saving his pride, he instead saved Anneliese's dress from catching a tear.

As the too laid by each other looking at their own clothes, they were brought out of their forming grins with the clearing of the throat by the lady just a foot away from them.

Julian quickly dislodged the button before helping Anneliese to her feet and faced the lady, no not just a lady, the Head Maid. Anneliese starts to grimace in her mind, (she doesn't dare do it in front of Head Maid Emma, because then Emma would tell her etiquette instructor who would then lecture her about how micro expressions are to be used for an advantage, though Anneliese had a suspicion that this whole situation will already be told to at least her mom. And doesn't that thought just fill her with guilt, having to cause an inconvenience for her mother when she already has so much on her plate.)

Head Maid Emma looked at both Julian and Anneliese severely, Anneliese tries to straighten out her skirt under her gaze. "Julian," if she wasn't literally only inches away from his person she probably wouldn't have perceived the way he seemed to completely still at his name until the Head Maid continued, "it is unbecoming to speak to Royalty so casually. This whole chase to find you both, was incredibly inconsiderate and has set back the Princess' itinerary. As her tutor you should-"

Having to hold in her temper, she spoke calmly (Her etiquette teacher would be proud), "Miss Emma, as you have said, he is My tutor. He is My responsibility, he is not Yours to reprimand, since he isn't under Your command. Now if you will step aside, thanks to your words it seems we must be getting on with our day," grabbing onto Julian's wrist she dragged him all the way to the servant's corridor before looking back at the woman she had left baffled, "...do try not to so blatantly suck up to me in the future by trying to demeen my tutor, it's unbecoming." With those final words Anneliese closed the servant door after they crossed the threshold.

"Perhaps instead of gracefullness, you just need to become faster in order to really embody a cheetah."

Grinning at his words, Anneliese started to lean forward slightly, "Race you to the observatory where we can pick out our next hiding spot." With that she took off in a sprint down the servant corridors.

"That is cheating! You had a head start!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are every Monday.


End file.
